


Can I Speak to the Manager?

by Skulls_and_Cypresses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Cypresses/pseuds/Skulls_and_Cypresses
Summary: This was spawned from some discord shenanigans. I may actually write out a big story for this. We'll see! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Basically, you've been fired from your long term job at a location for a popular supermarket chain. when you go to meet the manager of a store you plan to apply to, though, you get a bit of surprise. ;)





	Can I Speak to the Manager?

**Author's Note:**

> I know all the tags are for classic Undertale, but there is a possibility this will be written with Underfell instead. though right now it looks like I'll be sticking to Classic UT. Only *thyme* will tell, heh...

You were  _ furious _ .

Five years working for that damn supermarket chain and then you were fired  _ just like that _ because the new manager had a stupid grudge against anyone more experienced and  _ clearly _ smarter than her!?

You let out a wordless noise of frustration as you entered your apartment. Not caring that the door slammed behind you.

You threw your coat and bag onto the couch, to annoyed to hang them up properly, and stormed down your hall into your room after kicking off your shoes.

You flopped onto your bed and laid there, face down. Regretting ever trying to be nice to the idiot in charge of your now former workplace

After a good few minutes of sulking, you managed to get yourself up to hastily shove a few frozen burritos into the microwave. You could cook another day, right now you just wanted to eat something to get it over with.

You stood in front of the microwave and waited for it to beep, thinking back to earlier that day.

_ You could tell as soon as you met her that she would be one of those entitled jerks. She was already demanding that things that had been done the same way since you'd arrived there be done the "correct" way (which was just her way) on her first day officially in the position. A textbook entitled brat with a bad case of the Karens _

_ Don't get it wrong, you weren't hating on her because you thought you deserved the manager's position. You really couldn't care less about what position you had, considering you already did half of the duties around the store anyway. You had even tried to be nice to her, but she always just scoffed or gave you dirty looks _

_ Eventually, you decided to just ignore her unless she was actually talking to you about work. You'd had enough of her crap and from then on out just kept your mouth shut.  _

_ Until...  _

_ "What are you doing?" _

_ You didn't even have to look up from the shelf you were crouched by to know it was her _

_ "Restocking the aerosols." _

_ You went to grab another spray can of whatever generic air freshener the store had decided to sell, but it was snatched out from under your hand. _

_ "I can see that, idiot. But why are you putting them in the wrong places?" _

_ "I'm not..?" _

_ "Yes, you are. Look." _

_ She pointed to the price tag under where you'd just placed a few cans _

_ "It's the wrong brand."  _

_ She said it like she'd just won an argument in kindergarten. Putting her hands on her hips and smirking at you. _

_ "Actually that's the right one… see?" _

_ You pointed out the brand name on the tag and then read out the brand on the cans you'd set on the shelf _

_ "See, they're the right ones" _

_ "No they're not!” she yelled, “You've got everything in the wrong place! Redo this whole section and fix it!" _

_ You were pretty taken aback at that _

_ "What? No! Why would I redo something if there's nothing wrong with it?" you asked, incredulous. _

_ "There IS something wrong with it! Fix it now or you're fired!" _

_ You stood up and glared at her as she screeched at you _

_ "I'm not going to fix it because there's nothing WRONG with it." _

_ Her face had gone beet red  _

_ "That's it! You're fired! You've been nothing but horrible to me since I got here!" she fake pouted _

_ "What? You can't fire me! I do almost everything in this store!" _

_ "I can do whatever I want! Other employees can do your job, and way better too!" _

_ You'd glared at her, and when she said nothing you just stormed off to grab your bag and leave. _

The microwave beeped, interrupting your thoughts.

You sighed and took your food out of the microwave. Sitting down at your table and unlocking your phone. 

Only lunchtime… Well, you might as well get a head start on job hunting

A few days after your _completely wrongful _termination (which you knew you didn’t have enough money to try and go to court over) and you’re walking into what would hopefully be your new job. Admittedly a bit freaked out about the interview to come.

You ask a staff member and get directions to the manager's office, ending up in front of a closed wooden door labelled  _ “Manager’s Office” _ .

You take a breath and knock three times. You hear some shuffling and the door to the office opens.

You have to look down to meet the eye(lights?) of… A skeleton?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Any and all support is appreciated!  
I hope you enjoyed this, and let me know what you think down in the comments! :' )


End file.
